jklproductionfandomcom-20200214-history
List of JKL Productions Filmography
This is a list of JKL Productions videos Videos #Hannah Montana June 11, 2006 #Dance Off June 12, 2006 #Pizza Man June 13, 2006 #The Mystic Barbie June 14, 2006 #Sylvan Learning Center June 15, 2006 #Emo Kid* June 15, 2006 #Ugly Friend June 20, 2006 #Ripley's Believe It or Not June 20, 2006 #JKL News June 21, 2006 #The Invention of the Trampoline June 21, 2006 #Missy Elliot - We Run This June 21, 2006 #Remote Massage June 22, 2006 #The Spelling Bee June 22, 2006 #Psycho Mom June 23, 2006 #The Nerds Strike Back June 23, 2006 #The Mystic Barbie 2 * July 5, 2006 #The Lost Sandwich July 8, 2006 #Bag Solutions* July 9, 2006 #Jimmy, the Boy that Falls July 9, 2006 #Cutting the Lawn is Now Easier July 9, 2006 #Bob/Tmmy: The Boy Without Friends July 19, 2006 #Janice's Big Day Doing Nothing July 21, 2006 #Janice's Big Day Doing Nothing (Part 2) July 21, 2006 #Buy Yourself a Mustache Now! July 22, 2006 #I Want to Hurt Somebody* July 22, 2006 #Something's In The Closet July 24, 2006 #High School Drop Outs July 26, 2006 #Sales Show July 28, 2006 #Final Destination** #Colin: The Boy Who Didn't Get Respect* August 7, 2006 #When 20 Questions ATTACKS!** #ORANGE JUICE! August 10, 2006 #Pixel Chicks SUCK!** #The Mystic Barbie 3 August 14, 2006 #Starvation August 15, 2006 #True Life: I'm Fat* August 16, 2006 #The Story of The Vent Man** #The Invention of Shoes August 17, 2006 #Light Switches August 17, 2006 #Kelly: The Girl With a Bladder Infection* August 21, 2006 #Do Markers Really Wash Away? August 24, 2006 #The Banana August 28, 2006 #The Mom Who Was Obsessed With Youtube* August 30, 2006 #The Hands* September 3, 2006 #Jon and the Trash Can September 11, 2006 #Kelly: A Very Infectiony Sequel** #Annoying The Family* September 16, 2006 #JKL Productions: Movie Ideas October 3, 2006 #Slumber Party** #Bucket Boy October 19, 2006 #DMX - Party Up (Up In Here)** #Fred on Halloween* October 30, 2006 #Dinner Time November 5, 2006 #The Very Happy Human* November 14, 2006 #Chore Madness November 18, 2006 #All of This November 19, 2006 #Voodoo Revenge November 19, 2006 #First Video Blog November 20, 2006 #Out of Control December 10, 2006 #Home Alone** #The Promotion December 31, 2006 #The Phone Call* January 2, 2007 #The Chaotic Kitten* January 9, 2007 #The Creep Doctor** #Jeffy Jeff* January 23, 2007 #The Sleep Over January 31, 2007 #I Want Candy - Aaron Carter February 19, 2007 #The Rickety Ride* February 25, 2007 #Yo Mamma** #St. Patrick's Day is COOLIO (Fred on St. Patrick's Day)* March 15, 2007 #The Crippled Boy March 25, 2007 #Fred Goes to The Park* April 19, 2007 #TRAPPED! May 20, 2007 #Fish Heads May 23 ,2007 #Richard, the GREAT!* June 8, 2007 #Hannah Montana - Nobody's Perfect June 13, 2007 #Pranked Much? June 17, 2007 #JKL Video Blog 2 June 30, 2007 #Fred on the 4th* July 3, 2007 #Womens Weightloss Club: MacroCurves July 8, 2007 #The Out of Control Zit* August 5, 2007 #Happy Juice! August 14, 2007 #Retainer Boy* August 21, 2007 #I WANT HANNAH MONTANA TICKETS!* September 9, 2007 #FUN PARTY! September 17, 2007 #Fred Gets Babysat* September 29, 2007 #The Good Life* October 14, 2007 #Hannah Montana and Jonas Brothers: Blog October 27, 2007 #Fred on Halloween 2* October 30, 2007 #Paul at Home November 11, 2007 #The Mothership* November 24, 2007 #The Tooth Fairy December 2, 2007 #Here Comes Santa Claus** #Fred on Christmas* Deceber 21, 2007 #The New Years Alien December 31, 2007 #The Fanny Pack* January 6, 2008 #The Evacuation January 27, 2008 #Fred on Valentine's Day February 10, 2008 #Big Momma's Milkshakes March 2, 2008 #100th Video April 19, 2008 #The FAVORITE Chair May 18, 2008 #Jack's House Party --- THE MUSIC VIDEO July 7, 2008 #Get a Job September 6, 2008 #Doctor Doctor November 20, 2008 #Go To School PSA December 14, 2008 #Hide annd Seek February 2, 2009 #The Quest To Eat Soup April 19, 2009 #The Pathetic Genie June 26, 2009 #The Survival Game (Saw Spoof) July 31, 2009 #Calculus Project June 3, 2010 Capital * = Deleted ** = Deleted & Unknown Date